


You Make Me So Proud

by swansea23



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansea23/pseuds/swansea23
Summary: TK scored on the Flyers Pride Night....so I had no choice but to write this! I apologize to Travis Konecny and Nolan Patrick.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Kudos: 35





	You Make Me So Proud

Nolan was snuggled warmly under a pile of fuzzy blankets in the darkened living room, watching his team play without him. He hated watching. He was a player, he was meant to play. He should be out there helping his teammates instead of at home alone. The resentment he felt toward his own body grew on a daily basis. He’d trade anything in his life just to be healthy again. Well, anything except TK. He wouldn’t trade his boyfriend for anything in the world. Travis was the only thing that made sense to him most days. He knew how to handle Nolan’s moods; how to pull him back from the brink, how to make him smile even on the worst days. TK always made sure to close the blinds, and bring him ice packs and water and medication whenever he was having a migraine day. Nolan loved Travis Konecny. And with that thought, his boyfriend scored on the television. Nolan thought he might have just imagined it, but no, there was his boyfriend, celebrating with their teammates after securing the opening goal. Nolan grinned wildly and cheered, despite the fact that nobody was around to hear him. It was torture not to be out on the ice with the man he loved, scoring goals and celebrating together, but for a moment he forgot about all of that, and just let himself feel nothing but proud of his boyfriend. 

When Travis arrived home, he found his boyfriend sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. He was snoring slightly, and every so often he mumbled something incoherent. Travis stood there for a few minutes silently staring at his man. He loved watching him sleep so peacefully, not tortured by the pain in his head. TK felt helpless on those worst days when the pain was written all over Nolan’s face, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sometimes he would just lay next to him, and hold him close, and rub his head, hoping that just being there would mean something.  
Nolan stirred, stretching his limbs, and rubbing his eyes sleepily. When he finally saw TK standing there, he held out his arms. Travis immediately went to him, letting his boyfriend hold him.  
“I saw your goal, babe. I’m so proud of you, you know that right?”  
“Thanks Patty, I just...I wish I could have you out there to celly with, you know? I keep turning around, trying to find you on the ice.”  
“I know, all I want is to be out there playing with you again.”  
“You will though, I know it. Soon we’ll be out there kicking ass together again, got it?”  
“I got it.” Nolan assured him. They fell into a comfortable silence, and Nolan thought for a moment that TK had fallen asleep, until he spoke.  
“Hey Patty?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I scored on Pride Night. That’s pretty cool, huh?”  
“That’s very cool babe.” Nolan agreed  
“I think I deserve some sort of reward…”  
“I think you may be right.” Nolan pulled TK into a sloppy kiss that soon turned into a full make out session on the couch. Nolan slipped down to his knees in front of Travis, and started unbuckling his belt.  
“Fuck!” TK moaned as Nolan freed his dick, and started mouthing along his length. Nolan took him fully into his mouth after a few minutes of gentle teasing. TK whimpered and tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair, tugging in just the right way to make Nolan groan in pleasure. TK shut his eyes tight, focusing on the sensations. When he felt himself get close, he pulled Nolan off, and captured his mouth in a filthy kiss.  
“I want you to fuck me baby.” TK whispered. It had been a while since Nolan had felt well enough to have full on sex. His headaches sapped his energy, and TK always insisted he get plenty of rest, which left little time for other activities. TK didn’t mind, he wanted Nolan to focus on recovery rather than anything else, but it seemed like Nolan was in the mood tonight, and he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.  
“Bedroom. Now.” Patty ordered him, and TK rushed down the hall, pulling his pants off clumsily. They landed on the bed naked, with their hands all over each other.  
“God, you’re so hot Patty, I can’t wait to have you inside me.” TK moaned as he felt Nolan’s erection against his hip. Nolan had Travis lay back against the pillows, and began planting a string of kisses along his body. He sucked at his nipples, making the other man gasp. He licked a trail along the ridges of TK’s abs. He kissed and bit at his inner thighs, hard enough to leave marks. Travis folded his legs up toward his chest, knowing what was coming next. He loved when Nolan ate him out, and he knew that Nolan loved it just as much. He felt Patty’s hands spreading his cheeks, and his tongue licking gently at his rim, just exploring at first. Then, he picked up the pace, licking broad stripes over his hole, and ramming his tongue inside. TK yelped, grinding his hips down, desperate for more. Nolan ate him out perfectly; it was sloppy and loud and so very hot. Patty brought him all the way to the edge, until TK was panting, begging to cum. Nolan pulled back just in time, and gave his boyfriend a minute to calm down. They kissed languidly, Travis revelling in the taste of himself on Patty’s tongue.  
“I’m going to fuck you now baby, okay?”  
“Yes, please, Patty!”  
Nolan lined himself up, his body covering TK’s. Nolan knew that the smaller man loved to feel surrounded. Travis was loosened up from Nolan’s tongue, but it was still a tight fit. He went slow and steady until he was buried completely inside the other man.  
“You feel so fucking good.” Nolan gasped as he began to move his hips in sharp thrusts.  
“So do you baby, you’re so big, you always fill me up so well.” They continued like that for a while, whispering dirty things to each other as Nolan fucked TK senseless. Nolan wrapped his hand around TK’s length, and jerked him off frantically. TK came with a loud groan, his mind blacking out. Nolan came inside him a moment later, and the feeling of his boyfriend filling him up with his cum only added to his pleasure. They stayed like that for a while, panting as they both came down from the intensity of their orgasms. Nolan pulled out, and TK whined at the loss. They showered quickly together, changed the sheets, and then lay snuggled up under the covers. Nolan held Travis close to his chest, and pressed a gentle kiss into his hair.  
“I love you, and you know I’m so proud of you, right?”  
“I know, and I love you too, Patty.”  
“Hey TK?”  
“Yes?”  
“Promise you won’t give up on me? Promise you won’t leave me if my NHL career fails? Promise you’ll never stop loving me?” Nolan whispered into the darkness of their bedroom.  
“I Promise. Cross my heart, baby.”  
Nolan smiled, feeling, despite everything, like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
